


Captain, My Captain

by Bloodysyren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, handjobs, hot blowies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Captain, My Captain

Steve tore his car apart. His entire room had been dissected and reassembled in his fruitless search. It was nowhere to be found. He felt naked without it. Steve had almost given up hope, relenting to collapse in an armchair in the living room and wait until Tony came out of hiding. He put his head in his hands, trying to remember where he had seen it last. Wracking his brain wasn’t helping. He couldn’t think at all. Steve rested his head back against the seat cushion and heaved a heavy sigh. He glanced up at the ceiling at a loss when suddenly he jerked upright.

Tromping up the stairs he knew that there was only one more place left to look. He stripped off his tight white t-shirt and flung it on a chair, sweaty and exhausted from a day’s worth of searching. He padded to the closed door of Tony’s bedroom and ran a hand nervously through his hair, keying in the code. The door whooshed open and he saw the telltale glint of metal in the fading sunlight, partially obscured by tanned smooth flesh. Steve’s brain took in the whole scene in the unblinking of an eye but his eyes chose to focus mainly on the tight sweat-slick knuckles of Tony Stark: stroking himself greedily, knees digging into the mattress as he shot his load onto that shimmering metal. Steve’s most prized possession.

The cry that broke the silence, slipping past the playboy’s lips like a familiar curse brought Steve back to his senses. But only a little. He was awestruck by the sheer beauty of this man. The soldier could smell him in the room. The sweat of hard work and all play. The smell of grease and metal and sex permeated the air like a dangerous sweet poison. Steve felt his hand slide down the doorjamb and he could only stare.

His shield. Tony had……..on his……..the one thing he cared about most in the whole world. Well, besides Tony himself. But this was unacceptable. He felt a cold hard rage flaring into his eyes, but it immediately softened as he saw the look of utter shameless pleasure on Tony’s face.

“I can’t believe…..you…..my……” The Captain wrapped his fingers around his bare arms protectively. “You know I feel naked without it, Tony…….” Steve said, knowing it wasn’t a good idea to hand over his shield to his friend, even one so trusted as Tony. But he was so persuasive, so excited about the new scientific breakthroughs that could be discovered with even a week’s research into the famed Captain’s weapon. Tony’s eyes stared down Steve, roaming hungrily, purposefully over the soft rounded muscles of his arms, that tapered waist, the deep crevices of his hips, those smooth abs. Tony’s eyes stared like a cat’s, cold and calculating. Seeing and yet not seeing. That mouth berry-red from where his teeth had come into contact at the force of his orgasm parted, tongue wetting them in one sinful swipe.

“If you feel so naked without it, then why aren’t you naked now?” That husky voice floated between them, fluttering against Steve’s moist lips, expectant, challenging. Tony brought his hand up to his mouth, sucking that silvery sweet fluid off of his fingers, eyes still boring into the Captain’s hotly. Steve weighed the options. Would giving in make Tony ridicule him later on? Would doing something like this cause him too much trouble, too much heartache? Or would he be exalted in the playboy’s eyes, seen as braver for taking this exciting risk? Steve felt his fingers on the clasp of his faded jeans, slipping the button through the hole and pulling the zipper down. Tony’s eyes got wide in appreciation, disbelief. He didn’t actually expect the soldier to go through with his offer. He was only half-joking. And as Steve stepped out of his pants, his boxers, Tony nearly gaped.

“Well, well, well…..looks like things are getting more interesting…….” Tony smirked as Steve stood there in all of his glory, hands covering himself modestly.

“Come now, Cap, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before……”

“Tony……” Steve half-whispered, not wanting to spoil the mood with his nervousness, “If……If I do this….thing….with you, will you return my shield?”

“Well, that all depends on what you’re willing to do, Captain, my Captain……” Tony smiled and Steve’s hands relaxed a little bit. “If you want it….” Tony said, reclining on the chilly rounded metal, feeling his back arch, spreading his legs seductively as he shot the soldier a smouldering look beneath those thick dark lashes, “Come and get it……”

Steve swallowed hard, taking a few halting steps towards the king sized bed. He knelt on it, keeping his eyes trained on Tony the entire time. The soldier placed his hands on the playboy’s knees to steady himself and Tony flinched slightly, loving the feeling of Steve’s warm large hands coming into delicious contact with his skin. Steve bent down and kissed the playboy’s legs lovingly, letting his hands slip down Tony’s thighs, gripping his hips gently, covering the genius’s entire body with his bulky frame.

“Tony……” Steve’s warm breath ghosted along the sensitive shell of the playboy’s ear as he pushed his hips down, connecting their bodies. Tony’s back partially protected the shield from being stolen before he had had his fun. The other part of the deal was to scratch a line off of Tony’s top-secret bucket list. He had done the calculations, locked in his lab when Steve was out cold on the couch one night. And it was perfect!

“Tony……” Steve whispered into the warm cologned skin of the genius’s neck, those soft lips slowly dragging down the expanse of exposed skin. The playboy’s fingers fisted in his expensive sheets as he felt the soldier’s evident excitement smear along his inner thigh. Steve made his way expertly down Tony’s body as if he were a map of uncharted enemy territory. In the soldier’s mind, every crevice had to be discovered. Steve’s fingers climbed all of the hills of soft tanned skin on Tony’s chest, his mouth explored the deep valleys of muscle on the playboy’s stomach. The cavernous ravines of those craggy hips were traversed by that slick tongue, making Tony jerk and shiver beneath the soldier’s attention. He was left panting, feeling like his lungs were on fire.

The soldier continued to suck on that smooth skin, raising small red circles on those sharp hips. Tony squirmed, his cock twitching greedily against his stomach as the Captain held him down, those huge warm hands pressing down forcefully on his hips, pushing him deliriously into the mattress. Tony closed his eyes as he felt his body arch against the curved metal, warm from his body heat. He fisted his hands in his hair tightly as Steve dragged his tongue laboriously all the way up the underside of the billionaire’s velvet cock. It throbbed against Steve’s tongue as he licked from root to tip making Tony shiver. He heard a sweet sigh flutter from the genius’s lips . Tony was dizzy. This was the least that the soldier could do and it made the playboy feel like he was in heat. The stifling warmth seemed to spread from his stomach and flare into the rest of his body. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as another sinful moan flew from between his lips. He had never felt like this with anyone else. He couldn’t keep his body temperature from rising. He didn’t even think a cold shower would help at this point. There was nothing he could do to stop it.

Tony opened his eyes and caught a full view of that blonde Angel propped between his legs. Steve’s large hands held Tony’s hips down, the shield barely visible. The genius’s knees were bent, spread wide. He saw his legs twitch as the soldier slid his tongue along the underside again. Tony nearly howled with pleasure as the Captain finally took the tip of his cock into that warm mouth. He slid it in further, making the playboy arch his back with a gasp, trying to push all of the way into the soldier’s mouth. It was so hot between the soldier‘s lips. He cracked his eyes open and caught a heavy-lidded glimpse of the Captain’s silvery blue orbs staring him down as his cock disappeared into that mouth. Tony let his head fall back against the mattress with a satisfied sigh.

The playboy gasped as the soldier’s tongue swirled around the smooth rounded head, making him twitch, his stomach contracting pleasurably. The situation was now far beyond Tony’s control as he felt the warmth of Steve’s body spreading over his own again, those strong hands pushing his knees gently to his chest. Kneeling there on the bed, those glassy blue eyes staring down Tony with calculating sharpness, the soldier’s gaze never wavering as he slid two slick fingers into the genius’s body.

“Ahhhh-Nnnngh!” A stomach tightening moan split the silence between them as Tony’s back arched, his muscles opening up greedily to Steve’s curling twisting fingers. The sheets were marred with sweat from where the playboy was gripping them and he felt his hips, his back, his whole body shuddering with need, desperately wanting, no, CRAVING more. Steve twisted his fingers and felt Tony lift his legs higher, his body was silently asking for it. The playboy was mad with pleasure. He couldn’t stop the desperate greedy moans that were falling from his lips.

“Tony?” That gentle voice broke the silence as Steve’s clear blue eyes locked with the genius’s, “Tony…….is it too much?” He didn’t seem to think so as those fingers twisted again, making Tony shudder and curse under his breath.

“No…..God…..Rogers, keep going….” A boyish smile transformed Steve’s face as he pushed his fingers in deeper, loving the desperate moans that he was getting Tony to make. The playboy’s eyes glazed over as he whimpered in pleasure, legs spreading open wider, lifting them higher, loving those long thin muscled fingers pushing into his body for what seemed like forever. Steve kissed Tony’s inner thighs lovingly as he pulled his fingers from Tony’s entrance and drizzled some lube onto his cock, flinching. He stroked himself a few times and glanced into Tony’s face.

The playboy was in Heaven. He cracked his eyes open and those liquid dark chocolate eyes gave Steve Rogers the most sultry look he had ever gotten from anyone. No woman’s could come close to the intensity of Tony Stark’s bedroom eyes. Steve pushed inside gently, feeling those soft pliant muscles stretch wide for him. Tony squirmed, skin flushed beneath the Captain’s flexing fingers. The soldier could feel himself melting into Tony’s body, it was so hot inside him.

“Oh…….Tony……” Steve bit his lip and gazed into Tony’s eyes that were still shooting arrows of poisonous lust at the soldier. He gripped the genius’s thighs tighter and straightened his arms a little, body pressed completely against the playboy’s hips. Steve felt the chilly metal of his shield brush against his knees and spoke before he could stop himself.

“Tony? Why did you……Why did you take my shield without asking?” A deep throaty moan was the only noise as he pushed in and those strong muscles clenched around his cock in a death grip. Tony gasped for air and finally replied,

“Because….Rogers….I wanted to do some top secret calculations. And you never would have agreed to it, Cap.” Tony stifled a whimper and gripped the sheets in sweaty palms turning his face into his arm to try and stifle his cries. Steve thrust in half-angrily at being stolen from. He was disgruntled that Tony had taken his shield without asking, and now he was going to pay in the one way Steve knew he could best the playboy.

“All you had to do was ask, Tony. You didn’t have to sink so low as to steal what belongs to me.”

“Sorry, Cap, I just didn’t think you’d ever agree to something like this. It was either surprise you or be shot down.”

“I wouldn’t have shot you down.” Steve smirked evilly and drove in deep and hard, making Tony feel every solid inch of him. “You just have crazy eccentric tastes, that’s all.”

A broken cry split the silence between them and Tony’s eyes bored into the soldier’s, pleading and desperate. Steve pulled out almost all of the way and went slower this time, knowing it drove Tony insane with pleasure. The playboy’s knuckles turned bone white and he arched his back against the rounded metal of the soldier’s shield.

“What kind of research were you doing anyway?” Steve questioned casually.

“You don’t want to know, Cap…..” Tony smirked, egging him on.

“I think that if we’re in this situation now I can probably guess.” Steve replied. “I’m not that much of a novice when it comes to these things as you think I am,

you know.” Tony’s eyes got huge as the soldier thrust in again, a ragged sigh flying from those perfect lips. The genius’s body relaxed a little against the rounded metal.

“You mean you…….” Tony blurted out as the soldier smiled.

“Does that surprise you?” Steve finished for him winking seductively. Tony’s words were drowned in sharp moans as the soldier continued to thrust slow and deep, making Tony’s toes curl. He couldn’t help imagining it: Long days out in the field, no one else around, dangerous solo ops, high-stress situations. Everyone had to blow off a little steam every now and then. But Captain America? Steve Rogers? America’s Golden Boy who stood up for truth and justice and freedom and Ahhhhh! God, right there……..

Tony’s brain was muddled, feeling the super soldier drive into him again in one long thrust. Those fingers left his twitching thighs and the strong digits gripped Tony firmly between the legs, pumping him in a tight fist. The Captain’s ragged breath ignited the air between them and Tony could feel the muscled thighs pressed against his, those hips slamming against his, forcing desperate cries from his throat. He was focussing completely on Steve’s body, those fingers squeezing him hungrily, that strong jutting piece of flesh tearing into him, shoving past the tight rings of constricting muscle. The dangerous low purr of Steve’s voice, serious and seductive squirmed into Tony’s mind,

“Are you imagining it Tony? Imagining me……sprawled across your Dad’s indestructible prototype, pumping myself in a tight fist? Spilling over my hand as I cry out desperately, knowing no one will hear me? My cock twitching greedily against my stomach as I spend cold restless nights behind enemy lines?” Tony moaned hotly at the dirty pictures the soldier was making the playboy imagine.

“I didn’t know you had it in you, Rogers. Thought you a little more prudish than that.” Tony smirked.

“Oh, believe me, I’ve had a long time to practice.” Steve’s voice wafted between them, curling around the shell of Tony’s ear. He stroked the playboy again and drove his hips against the genius’s body. “Don’t think I don’t know the kinds of things you do after hours, Mr. Stark.” Tony blushed a little. He thought he had made sure to delete all of the evidence before he went to bed.

“I never knew you were one to snoop, Cap. Thought you were more honest than that.” Tony retorted.

“I learned from the best.” Steve smiled and pulled out gently sitting back on his haunches. Tony’s face darkened a little.

“Hey now. I am no snoop.”

“Oh really? Then why would you take my shield without asking?”

“I TOLD you it was for research!” Tony snapped back, blushing defensively.

“Well, I suppose I can forgive you this once as long as you at least get some results from it…..” Steve said, gripping Tony by the shoulder and shoving a strong hand between his shoulder blades, pushing him face down into the mattress. Ass in the air, those tanned hips arched over the patriotic weapon, cock trapped under his body. The friction was making Stark move his hips wantonly. A small whimper flew past his lips as he gripped the sheets again, arching his back as he felt Steve push into his body fluidly, deliciously.

“Aaahhhh! Steve!” Tony panted, pushing his face into the sheets, pressing his hips back against that thick cock. Steve growled above him, that huge hand holding him down as Tony writhed against that strong muscled body. The soldier slammed his hips against the playboy’s, loving the clenching constricting heat of Tony‘s body.

“I also have a few tricks that I know drive you wild, Tony…..” Steve said huskily, those nails scraping down the playboy’s back, squeezing Tony’s hips in a death-grip. The genius arched beneath those fingers like a cat in heat, soft panting moans falling from his lips like sparks. His brain, his body were in overdrive. He swore he could feel the circuits of his nerves fraying. His body was overheating with lust. He was so close. Tony had forgotten how good it felt to have Steve overpower him. To push all of his pleasure buttons, to drive him completely over the edge of desire.

Steve cried out, a sultry passionate sound that Tony felt all the way to his tailbone. He was trapped between this strong man and his legendary weapon. All of the thoughts that Tony had about Steve being his normally stoic, composed, heroic self were wiped from his mind. All he could think of was the transformed Steve Rogers from Super Soldier to Sex God. He imagined those fingers slippery with sticky desire, back arched against his familiar shield, pumping greedily as lust overtook him, hand pumping faster, how those golden brows would knit together as he came, the milky fluid coating that muscular chest. Tony was thrusting his hips down against the shield as Steve pounded into him, the playboy moaning raggedly below this handsome Fallen Angel. He heard himself cry out, tears springing to the corners of his eyes as he came hard and hot against that warm metal. Steve was panting hard as he pulled himself from Tony’s flushed sweaty body. The playboy shivered in the afterglow and rolled off of the soldier’s prized possession onto the rumpled sheets.

Tony put a hand to his damp forehead and sighed contentedly, staring deeply into Steve’s deep blue eyes.

“I think you can have it back now.” Tony said, smiling weakly, satiated.

“I was hoping so, now that it’s been thoroughly desecrated.” Steve replied with a childish smile.

“Well, not completely. I think there will have to be a few more research sessions before that happens, Cap.” The playboy replied. The soldier blushed red.


End file.
